High school Abuse
by Lady Rabenschwarz
Summary: He's in pain, he lost his family in a terrible event and lives with his relatives and he has friends to support him, the problem in his life? The guy he likes is an ass! Rated M for rape and lemons a bit of comedy
1. Chapter 1

•_• I am so cool :3

High school Abuse

This is sort of a crossover but I didn't feel like putting it in the  
>Xovers, I don't own Final Fantasy Unlimited nor do I own Kingdom Hearts.<p>

Pain... It's all he could remember, he couldn't remember anything else  
>from that night. All he can remember was the blood on the floor, his<br>parents' blood, his brothers' blood and his own.  
>He always wondered why those people didn't kill him, but instead they<br>hurt him and touched him in places that felt so wrong. If the landlady  
>hadn't heard the screams of pain they wouldn't have been caught.<p>

It's been a year ever since that incident had occurred and left a  
>mentally insecure Shiroi Kumo Mist, he was now fifteen. His father<br>owned Mysteria Inc. he shared it with his uncle and current guardian,  
>Sephiroth Wing, the reason that they had different last names was<br>because they were half brothers.  
>Sephiroth took Kumo in without hesitation, he didn't let Kumo out of<br>the house until he was absolutely sure that his nephew was capable of  
>walking without freaking out if someone called him.<br>Kumo was not the only teen in the house, there were his three cousins  
>that had watched him like a hawk and made sure he was safe and<br>healthy, the eldest of the two was Riku, he was 16 while his younger  
>brothers Zexion and Ienzo were the same age as Kumo, they weren't the<br>only children Sephiroth and his wife Paine had, there was also Kadaj,  
>21, Yazoo, 20, and Loz, 18, he's a senior in high school, he lives<br>with Kadaj and Yazzoo since those two didn't want to give up their  
>rooms to Kumo, Loz literally cried when they said that Kumo gets his<br>room, despite that, he stayed in Zexions' room which didn't bother the  
>slate haired teen because they were best friends, his mother *cough*<br>FATHER *cough* would always say," It was as if it was just yesterday  
>you two would play in the inflatable pool with Riku, Ienzo and Loz,<br>and you both always managed to pull down Lozs' trunks down, which made  
>him cry." but said two teens had already run off to do something else.<p>

August14th  
>It was weird for Kumo to be in a school building once again, during<br>the time Kumo stayed at home a tutor would come to home school him,  
>his uncle decided that it was time for Kumo to start school again so<br>they were going to examine him, as the principal and his trustworthy  
>uncle were discussing Kumo looked around the office, in his opinion it<br>could pass as the secretary's office, dull, bland and just plain ugly.  
>The principal nodded in agreement to something Kumo paid no heed to<br>and gave some papers to Kumo to answer.

After two hours Kumo had finished his three tests, although he was  
>given three hours the tests were as if it was actually meant for a<br>second grader. Honestly both Zexion and Ienzo would take less than an  
>hour to finish these which they apparently did.<br>He could hear from the other room the principal commenting on his  
>white hair that had five black streaks on it of course white was his<br>natural hair colour, and the corset piercing on his neck, it was on  
>his back and front neck and the ribbon was purple with a blue line in<br>between, the ribbons formed into two bows on each side. It was what  
>the principal believed to be a sign of delinquency. His uncle laughed<br>and assured that Kumo was no delinquent, and that he was not emo either.  
>Kumo got up from his seat holding all three tests, and went to give it<br>to the principal, when he was about to open the door someone had  
>already opened the door. The guy was taller than Kumo, he had long<br>brown hair that was tied up at both ends, a silver metallic chocker  
>around his neck, his skin was tanned, he had blue eyes and tattoos on<br>his face, one blue line and three red arrows under his right eye, he  
>wore a grey top with a brown vest over it, he wore brown skinny pants<br>and brown shoes, he wore a black trench coat which had a golden badge  
>on his left chest of the coat.<p>

He looked like someone he knew or at least resembled, Kumo walked past  
>the guy and as soon as he arrived to the principal's main office he<br>saw his uncle laughing with another parent, he realised that was Mr.  
>'Leonhart' he usually used that last name when he wasn't working, but it's actually 'Loire.', he's Squall's dad. (It's Laguna)<br>Squall was one of Riku's friends, he had met the 16 year old teen  
>before but it didn't take him long to start trusting him since he<br>seemed to know how to handle situations such as Kumo's, the teen had a  
>scar on his face that was between his eyes, he never mentioned where<br>he got the scar from, he'd pinch the bridge of his nose and change the  
>subject.<br>Kumo gave in his papers and went to sit next to Sephiroth and greeted  
>Mr. 'Leonhart', he and Squall were much alike, after a fifteen minute<br>chat they said their goodbyes and went home.  
>"So did you meet Kaze yet?" Sephiroth asked trying to make<br>conversation with his quiet nephew.  
>"Who?" Kumo looked towards his uncle.<br>"Squalls' cousin didn't you two run into each other on your way out?"  
>"Oh, you mean the guy with tattoos on his face? That's Leons' cousin?"<br>Squall doesn't like being called by his first name and only a selected  
>few can call him that, including the teachers, if anyone else called<br>him Squall he'd correct them.  
>Sephiroth nodded, "They're coming over for dinner tonight so dress<br>nicely."  
>"Tell that to Riku."<br>Sephiroth stifled a laugh, "Oh I wish he'd listen!"  
>The both of them laughed, Sephiroth pulled up by the house, he was<br>smiling mischievously, Kumo blinked and felt a little frightened, and he'd never seen Sephiroth smile like, ever!  
>When they opened the door the house looked pretty normal, "Honey I'm<br>home!" Sephiroth called his wife Paine.  
>"I'm in the kitchen, get both of your asses in here! I need help!"<br>Paine called from the kitchen, although Kumo couldn't help but wonder  
>what she needed help in, he couldn't smell anything edible.<br>They walked into the kitchen and, "SURPRISE!" Kumo took a step back  
>from shock but then smiled ecstatically, in the kitchen Paine, Riku,<br>Zexion and Ienzo stood behind the counter. In all honesty Kumo didn't  
>know why they had done it.<br>"Thanks guys." Kumo smiled, Sephiroth ruffled his hair laughing,  
>"Happy birthday kiddo." Said a voice from behind him, Kumo turned<br>around saw one of his other uncles, Xigbar, he was his father's other  
>brother, he hadn't seen Xigbar since he was ten.<br>"Uncle Xiggy!" Kumo smiled, "You came!" he gave his uncle a big hug,  
>more like a glomp.<br>"Ha-ha, you're worse than Demyx! Of course I came, I wouldn't miss it  
>for the world." Xigbar chuckled, his eye patch and scar made him look<br>like a pirate.  
>"Ahem, so Xigbar did you leave Demyx in the Caribbean or something?"<br>Paine asked crossing her arms over her chest.  
>"As if!" Xigbar replied.<br>"Then where is he?" Ienzo asked.  
>"Surprise glomp for the birthday boy!" A blonde mullet haired boy said<br>from behind Kumo glomping said birthday boy who yelped in surprise.  
>Demyx was a 25 year old guitarist in the band "Native Nocturnes." but<br>he acted like a child, but that's what Xigbar loved about his husband,  
>that and they both surf, they got married in Vegas after knowing each<br>other for a whole year.  
>They all laughed, it was a strange feeling for Kumo since he hadn't<br>been this happy for a long time, after an hour the Leonhearts and Kaze  
>came over, Leon went upstairs with Riku, Zexion and Ienzo, all the<br>grown ups were conversing with each other and Kaze stood there  
>silently with a girl clutching by his side, she had grey hair and two<br>braids, she wore a blue sweater and a grey skirt and held a moogle  
>plush. Kumo came to greet the guests halting in front of Kaze.<br>"Ah. Kumo, could you be a dear and show Kaze and Aura to the games  
>room or whichever room Riku is." Paine asked turning around to face<br>Kumo who nodded smiling.  
>"This way." Kumo began walking, Kaze and Aura following, when they<br>reached the games room Kumo opened the door to see if the other teens  
>were there, Riku and Leon were playing video games while Zexion was<br>reading and Ienzo was talking on the phone with someone.  
>Kaze went past Kumo giving him a side glance, more like a glare,<br>"Fag." Kaze said no one but Kumo had heard him say that, Kumo hung his  
>head down losing his smile.<br>"Kumo! Let's play Cottage Brains! We're gonna go against Mansex!" Riku  
>yelled concentrating on the game.<br>Zexion looked up from his book noticing the expression on Kumo's face,  
>he raised his eyebrow, and looked at Kaze, he didn't know the guy and<br>didn't want to jump to conclusions so he went and dragged Kumo to  
>sit on the same couch he was sitting on earlier reading the Lexicon.<br>"Yeah sure I'll give it to him," Ienzo said, "hey Kumo, Marluxia is on  
>the phone." he handed the phone to Kumo.<br>Marluxia is Kumo's best friend, they had been since they were six and  
>his pink hair is natural, his blue eyes are what also caught the<br>attention of most people after they get over his pink hair, he hadn't  
>seen his friend for a whole month but that was because he's in France<br>with his parents.  
>"Hey Kumo, happy birthday, wish I could be there, we would've turned<br>the house upside down, again," Marluxia chuckled.  
>"Ha-ha, well it's alright, uncle Xigbar came over and he brought Demyx<br>with him. Oh and the Leonhearts are also here with some relatives,  
>although one of them is a tad mean." Kumo smiled.<br>"A tad? That means he's an ass!" Marluxia said cursing in French,  
>"What'd he say to you."<br>"Fag." Kumo said it in French so no one else would know what he said.  
>Marluxia sighed, it wasn't the first time that either of them were<br>called that, they had come out when they were thirteen and were  
>experimenting.<br>"I'll be coming back in two days so I'll see you then, expect a cool  
>birthday present from me!"<br>"Better than Demyx's present?" Kumo asked.  
>"Way better than Dems present, question, what did he get you?"<br>Marluxia asked.  
>"White Maken drumsticks." Kumo replied.<br>"Damn, gotta find something better."  
>"If you can't find anything else get me a sexy French boy."<br>"Like me?" Marlixia asked.  
>Kumo laughed, "Yes, like you. See you soon Marly."<br>"Say hi to Larxene for me."  
>"Ok, wait what?" Kumo blinked wondering what Marluxia meant, the pink<br>haired boy could just call her, but before he could say anything  
>Marluxia hung up.<br>" 'Sup bitches!" Larxene greeted saluting to Kumo, "Happy birthday  
>Kumo."<br>"Thanks Larx." Kumo greeted giving Larxene a big hug.  
>Larxene was another friend of Kumo's they met in third grade when<br>Marluxia got sick and couldn't come to school, the bullies took  
>advantage of that and attempted to bully Kumo but Larxene stopped them<br>and laughed evilly when she gave each of them wedgies, some say that  
>blondes are dumb, but Larxene was SCARY, Marluxia thought it was<br>admirable and all three of them got to be friends.  
>"Who's this guy?" Larxene asked pointing towards Kaze.<br>Kumo sighed, "That's Leons' cousin Kaze."  
>Leon looked towards Kaze, who was doing absolutely nothing while<br>little Aura was chatting to her brother, who was obviously not  
>listening to her, "Hey, could you at least try to socialise."<br>Kaze looked back at Leon, "Fuck off."  
>Larxene raised an eyebrow, "Why so mean? Did your daddy spank you? Or<br>did you just get dumped?" Larxene teased.  
>"Larxene!" Kumo's jaw dropped.<br>"No he just didn't want to go to Kingdom Gaudium High." Leon  
>explained, "Although Larxene may have a point."<br>"And you dragged me here, I'm your cousin, why should I come with you  
>guys anyway? I'm stuck in a room full of fags and a slut." Kaze said<br>glaring at Leon.  
>Kumo held Larxene back so she doesn't punch him and stab him, "If that<br>was supposed to make us cry then that's where you're wrong." Kumo said  
>to Kaze.<br>"You should watch your mouth, if you don't keep it shut someone might  
>rape you." Kaze growled.<br>Kumo's eyes widened, he began to shake and bit his lip. Larxene ran  
>from Kumo's arms to punch the living daylights out of Kaze, but before<br>she could Zexion and Ienzo stopped her.  
>"Did you know that you're an imbecile who probably forgot his heart at<br>home." Ienzo said.  
>"That is IF he has a heart." Zexion continued.<br>Aura went up to the twins, "My big brother has a heart! You guys are  
>at fault and Nii San is right about what he said, he's smarter than<br>you two put together." Aura lectured.  
>The twins ignored her, Zexion let go of Larxene knowing that she won't<br>try anything stupid, "I suggest you watch your mouth as well because  
>sometimes the things you say may be true."<br>Kumo stood there feeling melancholy, he didn't want to be reminded by  
>someone else's voice, the scar in his lower belly is what the left on<br>him to remind him about why they did it, he began to hear the laughs  
>of the men ringing in his ears, his vision shifted to his room back in<br>his old house, he saw the man in front of him grinning evilly, lust in  
>his eyes, he began to do things that felt so wrong.<br>"Stop it.." Kumo said covering his ears, "STOP IT!" he closed his eyes.  
>"Do I need to ask?" Demyx asked appearing from behind with an<br>extremely annoyed look.  
>The twins gulped, "Oh look at the time Zexion, time to have our bath."<br>Ienzo said.  
>"Right behind you." Zexion commented and they both ran out of the room.<br>"Well I'll take Kumo to his room to cool him down." Larxene said  
>taking Kumo out of the room.<br>"Let's go get you some water Aura, you look parched." Leon told Aura  
>leading her out of the room.<br>"Anyone else?" Demyx asked.  
>"Nah, you'll need a witness for this Demyx." Riku said lounging on his<br>bean bag.  
>Demyx rolled his eyes and looked back at Kaze, "I don't know what<br>you're problem is but there was no point in putting it out on them,  
>especially Kumo."<p>

Kaze didn't look fazed or like he was going to pee in his pants, he glanced away from Demyx and left the room without saying a word, Demyx was about to say something but Riku stopped him shaking his head, Demyx calmed down a little having his usual smile come back, "I'm going to go check on Kumo, you make sure a riot doesn't occur in the other rooms Riku."

"Right." Riku nodded and left.

Demyx sighed planting his hands on his hips, "Let's just hope he doesn't remember, right Kiri?" Demyx said to himself looking up as if he was looking at the sky.

END OF CHAPTER

How do you like it guys?


	2. Chapter 2

High school abuse Chapter 2 

Wheeeeeee! :P

Two days later.

"Dancing bears  
>Painted wings<br>Things I almost remember..."  
>Kumo sang while walking down the streets of Radiant Garden, he wore a<br>white sleeveless shirt with a collar, the parts where the sleeves  
>should've been were ripped, he wore a green plaid tie to go with his<br>green plaid shorts that fell to his knees and green plaid boots, the  
>ribbon on his piercings were plaid green, his messenger bag was green<br>Ed Hardy bag with a goldfish imprinted on it. As he walked down Kaze  
>popped in his head.<br>He shook his head to get rid of the image, as much of an asshole Kaze  
>was it didn't he wasn't absolutely breathtaking, if Kaze wasn't so<br>against gays they would be... "I can't believe I'm thinking that!"  
>Kumo said aloud scratching the back of his head, he soon realised that<br>everyone was staring at him, he ducked his head in shame.  
>He entered Paopou Cafe' and easily spotted his friend Larxene by<br>looking for someone with yellow antennas, she was sitting on a chair  
>drinking her coffee and playing with the knife.<br>Kumo went over to her and took the seat in front of her, "Bonjour  
>Larx." Kumo greeted looking at the menu, Larxene waved her hand, still<br>drinking her coffee, and Kumo took notice at what she was drinking "Big  
>Mug." if she could finish it in 1 minute everything is free. Kumo<br>didn't bother her because if he does he'd experience hell, Larxene put  
>down her mug and took deep breaths, the waiter came and took a look at<br>the inside of the mug.  
>"Congratulations ma'am! All your orders are free." The waiter clapped<br>and seconds later all the people were clapping, "What would you like  
>to order sir?" the waiter turned to Kumo taking his pad and pen out<br>and was prepared to write.  
>"One Keronta latte with caramel please." Kumo said putting his menu down.<br>"He'll also have a Fungo fudge cake." Larxene added.  
>"For how many ma'am?" The waiter said turning to Larxene.<br>"I want THE Fungo fudge cake." Larxene replied giving the waiter a  
>look which he immediately understood and left.<br>"What do you mean by THE? Are they having a special?" Kumo asked.  
>"You'll see." Larxene smiled leaning against the chair.<br>"You're in my seat again Larxene, got it memorized?" A guy with red  
>spiky hair and emerald green eyes, he had triangle tattoos under each<br>eye and he was tall pale and thin, like anorexic thin.  
>"I don't see your name on it AXEL. Got it memorized?" Larxene mocked<br>sticking her tongue out.  
>"Larxene..." Kumo said pulling her arm, his eyes wide with fear.<br>"What?" Larxene looked at Kumo, noticing the look on his face. "What  
>is it Kumo?"<br>"Herba... She's right there." Kumo answered pointing at a woman with  
>pale skin, green hair with purple streaks and is tied in a way that<br>her hair looks like a flower.  
>"Herba? You mean that crazy chick who... SHIT! She's the one raping<br>all those girls writing the words "Hug hug." on them! I'd better call  
>Reno." Axel cursed pulling out his phone.<br>Axel was a friend of Kumo and Marluxia but he and Larxene would always  
>squabble, but Marlixia and Kumo found it entertaining in a way.<br>"Wait..." Larxene said looking closely, "Isn't that Aura?"  
>Kumo looked at where Herba is, and Aura was indeed there, and she<br>looked like she was struggling away from Herba, "Call Reno fast, I'll  
>try to stop her." Kumo said getting up receiving a nod from Axel and<br>he had his phone to his ear.  
>"I'm coming with you." Larxene got up and followed Kumo out.<br>When they reached Herba, Aura looked at them hopefully which caught  
>the older woman's attention and looked back.<br>"Well, well if it isn't widdle Kumo and his widdle friend, I'm so  
>scared." Herba mocked and started cackling, Kumo kept his ground and<br>Larxene reached out for something in her bag.  
>"You should be scared." Larxene said pulling out a tazer.<br>"My big brother will be back soon and he wouldn't like the fact that  
>you are trying to rape me!" Aura yelled struggling.<br>"Oh save it for someone who hasn't been to jail several times and  
>killed so many people, and most of all escaped." Herba taunted<br>slapping Aura.  
>"Ok, even I know that was a bad move." Kumo gulped looking over<br>Herbas' shoulder and saw Kaze, who looked seriously pissed.  
>"Time to be zapped." Larxene said moving extremely fast and switched<br>on the tazer and by doing that Herba got electrocuted and lost  
>consciousness, losing her grip on Aura.<br>"Mwahahaha! This baby works!" Larxene cackled giving an evil smirk  
>that would make everyone shiver.<br>"Why do you have a tazer?" Aura shrieked.  
>"Would you calm down kid. I ain't gonna zap you, much."<br>"I'll have you know that I'm FOURTEEN! I'm not a kid, I'm an adult!"  
>Aura corrected stomping her foot on the floor.<br>"Could've fooled me." Larxene rolled her eyes.  
>"Uh Larxy, big brother at one o'clock." Kumo said looking behind<br>Larxene.  
>"About time Reno got here!" Larxene packed her tazer and planted her<br>hands on her hips.  
>"Actually I meant that Kaze guy. Oh and there's Reno with Rude,<br>running towards us." Kumo said pointing at said people.  
>"Aura! Are you ok?" Kaze ran up to Aura, "Did they try to do anything<br>to you?" Kaze turned towards Larxene and Kumo, "What the hell are you  
>doing with a tazer?"<br>"You're welcome for saving your sisters' life." Larxene stuck her  
>tongue out.<br>"Hey what's the commotion yo?" Reno came up to them.  
>"We found Herba, Reno, she was trying to molest this young lady over<br>here." Kumo said pointing at the forgotten unconscious body, Reno took  
>a good look at her.<br>"Yep that's her alright, not some sham." Reno got up and turned to  
>Larxene and Kumo, "Good job citizens, for that I'll-"<br>"SHE HAS A TAZER AND YOU ARE CONGRATULATING HER!" Aura screamed  
>pointing at Larxene.<br>"Chill yo! Larxy is working part time at the police office." Reno said.  
>"And Reno gave it to her as a birthday present." Rude joined in.<br>"Hey Rude do you need us for questioning?" Larxene asked.  
>"No." Rude answered.<br>"Good cause I'm outta here!" Larxene said dragging Kumo back to the  
>café.<p>

In the café (this is during the whole Herba fiasco)  
>"Leave me alone Axel, I'm working, go find someone else to molest." a<br>blonde waiter sighed pulling out a cake.  
>"But Roxy... Zo (Ienzo) and Zexy both said no although I know at<br>least one of them likes me."  
>"Yeah and Global warming is a myth." Roxas rolled his eyes.<br>Axel pouted trying to think of another way to convince him. "Looks  
>like someone can't get into some kids' pants." Reno said behind Axel, a<br>stupid grin planted on his face.  
>"Shut it Reno, shouldn't you be at the station with Rude?" Axel asked<br>crossing his arms over his chest, glaring daggers at Reno.  
>"Hey, you were the one who called ne, saying that to me in the face<br>when I just got here breaks my heart." Reno said faking pain.  
>"And what about Herba?"<br>"Rude said he didn't need my help yo!"  
>"Yeah because you're only useful to him in bed!"<br>"You're confusing me with Saix!"  
>"Yeah. You just go to Rude and do it." Axel laughed.<br>"When will you guys ever get along?" Roxas shook his head.  
>"Not in a million years!" Reno and Axel said at the same time.<br>"Hey guys we're back!" Larxene said as she and Kumo entered the café,  
>"What'd we miss?"<br>"The usual." Roxas sighed placing the cake on the table.  
>"Another fight? And we missed it? Oh poopie." Kumo said planting his<br>hands on his hips and pouted.  
>"How cute... Say Kumo-" Axel began.<br>"No." Kumo interrupted knowing what Axel was going to ask.  
>"It was a joke, cool it."<br>They all laughed, just then a pair of hands covered Kumos' eyes,  
>"Woah, who's there?"<br>"Guess who?" Marluxia whispered into Kumo's ear.  
>Deciding to tease Marluxia, "Is it... Uncle Demy?"<br>"No, two more guesses, get both wrong and I'll take your first born  
>child." Marluxia laughed.<br>"Hm... Vincent?"  
>"Nope." Marluxia denied<br>"Is it Marluxia?"Kumo said.  
>"Correctamondo! And this boy's prize is... A day to the beach with me<br>and Larxene! Will you take it or risk it?" Marluxia said removing his hands away from Kumos' eyes,  
>"Missed me?"<br>"Was there a time when I didn't miss you?" Kumo asked.  
>"As much as I missed you Marluxia, Axel and Roxas and I will be<br>heading down to the station for good cop bad cop with freaky plant  
>lady, so see ya!" Reno said waving goodbye, as soon as they were gone,<br>Marluxia and Kumo turned to Larxene who was already eating her slice  
>of cake.<br>"So, how was your flight?" Kumo asked as he and Marluxia took their seats and ate their slices.

"Uncomfortable, I was behind some guy who snores louder than Xigbar, and the guy across from me, he was binging on his drinks while playing poker, it smelled god awful, but I heard the great news from Larxene." Marluxia answered.

"What news?" Kumo asked.

"The fact that you're going to school again! We'd be together again doing what we usually do." Larxene said smirking.

"_Just like before. Before __**'that**__' happened."_ Kumo thought taking a bite from his cake.

"In other news, Demyx Leibe and his manager/husband have disappeared leaving a note saying be right back. Could they still be bothered by the death of their nephew and former bass player of the Nocturne, Kiri Mist, along with his parents, and the only survivor was the youngest-"

"So let's ignore that and leave." Larxene said, "See ya Roxas." She said waving at the young blonde.

Kumo smiled as they went out breathing in some fresh air along with the aroma of roses that came from someone's perfume. He looked around and spotted Aura glaring daggers at Larxene, the boy gulped and quickly caught up with Marluxia. Marluxia asked Kumo what he was hiding but Kumo just shook his and said that it was nothing of importance, he was glad that Kaze wasn't there, and he doesn't seem to trust anyone.

"So what next?" Marluxia asked.

"We need to get our school supplies." Larxene answered.

"Right, let's head over there." Kumo said.

"Someone is in a hurry." Marluxia raised an eyebrow.

"I think he wants to avoid a certain ass who you have not met yet." Larxene mused throwing an arm around Kumo's neck.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Kumo denied.

"Well let's just go there, who knows, he may not even be there." Marluxia reassured.

"I hope not." Kumo whispered.

Marluxia looked at him and sighed.

At the centre

Kaze stood there looking at the school supplies, he was mostly worried about leaving his sister alone again, she encountered an escaped convict a few hours ago, he sighed, and he knew taking care of his sister alone was hard but he still did it to prove to his parents that he wasn't as heartless as they believed he was, and then there was that boy, Kumo, he had those innocent eyes, but when Kaze saw the boy and his friend confront Herba, his eyes showed that he was dead scared, what was with that boy anyway, Kaze sighed once more deciding that he has enough stuff, he paid at the cashier, and as he left, Kumo and his friends enter none of them noticing the other.

End of chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

High school Abuse Chapter 3

**Ok, so I know I took a hell of a long time to update my stories but I had my end term exams so I had to put the stories aside and study, now that it is done, it is time for the new chapter, so since I have been getting notifications of people adding my story to their list, I would like to thank them, and also to thank the frequent reviewer of well most of my stories Ragori who is... MIA... So onwards with this story, oh and by the way, school has begun in this chapter.**

_Flashback_

"_So how long will you be gone for Kiri?" Kumo asked his older brother who sat behind the wheel, Kiri never looked away from the road, he simply smiled sadly and ruffled his younger brother's hair, he never answered Kumo, the car ride had been quiet and uneventful, Kiri had picked Kumo up from Marluxias' house today since he didn't want to trouble his parents since they already have work to do, Kumo was surprised that he and his brother had not gotten into a fight, but siblings have their fights sometimes, but, Kiri and Kumo fought often, he was even more shocked that Kiri had picked him up, and Kiri usually does this sort of thing when he wanted something. It was worse when Kiri had joined the band, Kiri would put out all his stress on Kumo._

_As they reached the house and they both got out of the car, "Kumo," Kiri addressed his younger brother in a slightly irritated tone yet he was also amused, Kumo halted looking back at his brother, he cocked his head to the side giving him the best innocent and oblivious face._

"_Yes Kiri?" Kumo asked turning towards his brother._

"_How long are you going to hide the fact you're dating a Tyrant?" Kiri asked, the question made Kumo's eyes widen, "Especially Dmitri Tyrant." (Yeah I gave the Earl of Tyrant a different name.), now the irritation was morphed into disgust._

"_What's wrong with that? It's not like they did anything to you, also my love life has nothing to do with you!" Kumo yelled averting his eyes from his brother._

"_Tyrant &co are our family's rivals, plus your fourteen, have you any idea how many innocence have been ripped out of people your age by him?"_

"_That's not true! If it was then wouldn't mine be gone?"_

"_He waits until his prey is vulnerable, that's when he makes his move."_

"_How would you know?" _  
>"I just do!"<p>

"You don't your just saying that because you think I'm naive enough to believe you! What proof do you have?"

"Kumo-"

"_I hate you! Why can't you get off my back, no, not just you but also mum and dad too! Just leave me alone!" Kumo said taking off to the tree which he began to climb and entered his room._

_Kiri entered the house and went straight to Kumo's room; he knocked but received no response. "Kumo? Are you in there?" Kiri asked before opening the door, but before he could see what's inside, someone covered his eyes and slit his throat, he coughed up blood and soon after his lifeless body dropped against the door opening it completely showing a naked and bruised Shiroi Kumo screaming his eyes wide, "I'll make you my property my sweet cloud, oh how the look on your face, the pain your experiencing, brings a smile on my face." Dmitri whispered in Kumo's ear, as he brought up a dagger and stabbed Kumo's lower belly, Kumo's mouth was covered by a gag so none can hear his screams, "This is to remember this day," Dmitri stated removing the gag and gave a very rough kiss, he then got up and went to his accomplice, who held the knife that killed Kiri, he whispered something and said accomplice left but came a few minutes after holding an iron bar, it's end was an odd shape and it was heated, Dmitri returned to Kumo grabbing both of his hand and turning Kumo so he was lying on his belly, his partner placed the heated iron on Kumo's back burning his pale skin, Kumo screamed in pain, "and this is to remind you that you are my property." _

_Kumo didn't dare look at him, he faced the pillow where the bloods of his parents were splattered, "Why?" he asked as tears began to fall._

"_Hmm? You say something love?" Dmitri ask in a mocking tone._

"_If you wanted me to be your property, then why kill my family?" Kumo asked._

"_Well it's quite simple, it's because I wanted to."_

_That made Kumo snap and activate the super fast reflexes that Kumo didn't know about, he kicked Dmitri making the man let go of Kumo's hands, he took the dagger quickly and knocked Dmitri out with its' hilt, he took the iron bar that was still hot and placed it on the partner's forehead, said partner screamed in agony, the man didn't find the power to stop Kumo, as the man was knocked unconscious, Kumo yelled for help, the police and ambulance soon arrived seeing Kumo half dead, the quickly rushed to the hospital and did whatever they could to save him. All that happened on that same day._

_End flashback._

_**RINNNNNNG!**_

"Woah!" Kumo exclaimed as he fell off the bed and landed on the surprisingly soft floor, "Huh? The floor is soft..." Kumo commented.

"That's because you're on me!" Marluxia said pushing Kumo off of him, "I came up to wake you guys up! NOW WAKE UP!"

When Marluxia yelled it made Zexion wake up and fall off his bad as well, only he didn't have anyone to land on, "Ow..." Zexion rubbed his head; he got up not acknowledging the other two people in the room, he walked towards his closet and pulled out his school uniform, he changed and left the room, Kumo did the same, as he took off his pyjama top off, Marluxia saw the burn mark, he couldn't help but feel bad for his friend, he didn't want to remind Kumo what today was, so he decided to keep quiet and look away, he spotted the calendar and hid it in the drawer, Kumo looked back and Marluxia just smiled, Kumo shrugged it off not knowing what was on Marluxia's mind, and if he didn't want to say it then Kumo wouldn't want to push it. They went down for breakfast and they both stiffened when they saw Demyx by the oven, his mullet hair was down and messy and he was still in his jammies, Xigbar came from behind and lent down to the two teenagers ears, "I wouldn't say anything if I were you two, Demyx woke up on the wrong side of the bed today." Xigbar whispered making them both shiver in fear, Demyx plus waking up on the wrong side of the bed equals writing your own death wish, "Anyway, I'll be taking you kids to school today since I'm nice enough to offer."

Both Marluxia and Kumo nodded, after they were done with breakfast and were about to go Kumo rushed upstairs for a moment saying that he forgot something, Kumo went into his room and packed the Maken drumsticks in his bag he came back down and they went to the van, Riku sat in the front with Xigbar, while the rest (Kumo, Marluxia,, Zexion and Ienzo) sat in the back while listening to the new song Demyx released, called "My husbands' space." Xigbar didn't know that Demyx was talking about him until after many guesses and Demyx had to give up and tell him, it was a fifteen minute drive to the school and just to save their pride, Xigbar parked elsewhere so no one would see them being dropped off, especially Riku since he has his licence, so as they entered the school, people who were with Kumo in his old class were looking at him, most of them were snickering for some reason, there was a girl near them holding a sketch pad, she had light blond hair and big blue eyes, she wore the same school uniform, except she was in a skirt and the boys were in pants (BTW the uniforms are like the ones in KH2), she smiled at Kumo and walked up to him.

"Hello Kumo, it's been awhile, how have you been?" She asked.

"Hello Namine, it's good to see you, I've been well, and you?" Kumo answered, Marluxia stopped and waved hello to her which she waved back to.

"Hey Namine luv stay away from Kumo, Dmitri Tyrant may appear and rape you!" A girl called out, who Kumo recognised it to be Larxenes' cousin Le Blanc.

Marluxia narrowed his eyes and dragged Kumo away from them not noticing Kaze who was standing close enough to hear everything, he rose his eyebrow and his eyes followed Kumo who may look baffled but anyone could see the fact was fighting something back, Dmitri Tyrant rang a bell he shrugged it off and decided that he'd ask Leon later, bell rang and everyone went inside.

"So what do you have first lesson?" Marluxia asked Kumo as they walked down the hallway, Kumo pulled out a sheet of paper and scanned through it, he sighed put the paper back.

"I have Chemistry first lesson, and you?"

"Hmmm," Marluxia scanned through his, "I have biology with Professor Hojo; he gives me the shivers."

"I see mine is Professor... Xemnas." Kumo said wondering how he may look like.

"Good luck with that gotta go see you later." Marluxia said running off yelling "I'm going to be late!"

Kumo laughed and went to his Chemistry class, when he got there everyone was standing and again Kaze was not noticed, Kumo cocked his head to the side, he saw a tanned man with silver hair and orange eyes, he looked like he was in his mid twenties, and had a lot on his mind, he looked up and saw Kumo, he explained that he was assigning everyone into pairs, as time went by and almost everyone was paired up, only Kumo and a few others, including Kaze, were left, "Shiroi Kumo Mist, you're with Kuroki Kaze." Xemnas said.

Kumo blinked a few times feeling dread, "Could it get any worse?" Kumo thought as he took his seat, Kaze basically collapsed in his chair, Xemnas decided that since this was their first day he wouldn't teach them anything so everyone engaged in conversations, everyone but Kumo and Kaze, Xemnas walked up to them and took a seat across from them.

"And how are the happy partners?" Xemnas asked, Kaze rolled and left the classroom saying something about the bathroom, so that left Kumo all alone, Kumo looked at Xemnas and gave him a nervous smile.

"We're not very close so I wouldn't say happy..." Kumo said looking back at the door.

"I hear that this is your first year back in school? Were you ill?" Xemnas asked.

"In a way I was sir." Kumo answered.

Xemnas hummed, and we both looked at the door as Kaze came back looking like he was about to burst something out, he sat down and looked away from them, Kumo and Xemnas blinked a few times before returning to their conversation, when bell rang everyone went out and head to their next class, Kumo sighed and looked up in the sky, "It's going to be a long day big brother." Kumo said before going into his next class.

~At lunch~

Kumo sat down with Marluxia, Larxene, Zexion, Ienzo, Roxas and Axel, they all chatted away until the speaker came on, everyone expected to hear the principal's voice but instead, it was Le Blanc, "Hello luvs, I'm here to talk about posers and attention grabbers, they annoy me so, the best example would be my dear classmate Shiroi Kumo Mist." She said through the microphone at first most didn't know who to look at but Le Blanc spoke again, "You can't miss him, he has white hair."

That's when everyone looked at Kumo, who chose to ignore the stares, and continue with his lunch, while Larxene was giving them all death glares, "He totally faked the fact he got raped by poor innocent Dmitri Tyrant, just to grab attention, and now Dmitri is in jail, I'm sorry luv, but you need to show us proof before saying it, unless you have proof then show us."

By then everyone was taunting Kumo to show them proof, everyone on the table chose to ignore their stares, that is when Logos and Ormi came up to Kumo and grabbed his from behind and dragged him to the middle of the cafeteria Marluxia and the rest tried to get through but a bunch of kids blocked their way, "Let him go dammit! Kumo was too traumatised to tell anyone about what happened, and I have no clue how you found out but it's none of your business!" Axel said trying to get through.

Le Blanc came and made a mimicking face at Axel before going in front Kumo, he glared at her, and if looks could kill she would be big splat on the wall, she looked at him up and down, "Strip him until you find something." She ordered them, the two boys began to take off Kumo's shirt as he struggled, once it was off, everyone made a collective gasp, everyone was staring at Kumo's front and back, they couldn't take their off the scar and burn mark, Kumo felt the anger that he put a lid on burst and his reflexes began to work again, he used it to wriggle away from Logos and Ormi, take his shirt and run to the bathroom, as soon as Kumo was out of sight, Professor Xemnas appeared from behind Le Blanc and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Now that you have your proof, you can take it with you to the principal's office." He said, leading Le Blanc, Logos and Ormi out of the Cafeteria.

~In the bathroom~

Kumo put on his shirt and washed his face, wiping the tears away, he kept on telling himself that he's a man and men should contain their feelings, but that didn't work, Kumo began to cry again as memories began to flow in his head, he heard the door open but didn't look up to see who it is, he wiped his tears and hoped that the person wasn't paying attention, he turned around and saw Kaze, Kumo's eyes grew wide, the last person he wanted to see was Kaze, Kaze stared at Kumo for the longest time before he asked "Are you ok?"

Kumo fell silent for a moment, was he ok? Or was he still sad? Kumo shook his head as a response to Kaze's question, Kaze went closer to Kumo and ruffled the latter's hair, which mad Kumo whine.

"I'm not a child Kaze." Kumo whined.

Kaze just shook his head and left, Kumo stared at him for what seems to be an eternity, he came back to reality when Zexion pinched him, "Class started." He said as he dragged Kumo down the hall.

"He's just too cool that Kuroki Kaze." Kumo thought blushing, and decided to pick up the pace since getting detention on the first day was not on his list.

End of chapter

Thanks for reading this, I finished this story at 5:23 am and I'm beat, I'll just sleep now. PLEASE LIKE, REVIEW, WHICHEVER!


End file.
